


Inconvenience

by ryfkah



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone heard Hawkeye didn't own any vases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenience

“Colonel? It’s Hawkeye.”

Mustang is already smirking when he hears the measured voice on the phone. He has been smirking, in fact, since the phone started ringing. “Afternoon, lieutenant. Isn’t it your day off?”

“I thought I should let you know that I received an unsigned package today, sir. It could be suspicious.”

“Good call. Thanks for letting me know. Did you take a look to check what’s in it?”

He can visualize the deadpan expression on her face perfectly clearly. “It appears to be a pair of vases, sir. Flower vases.”

“Maybe someone heard you don’t have any,” Mustang says. He knows his smirk is broadening, and he doesn’t much care.

“I’ve never really felt the lack. Only drunken idiots ever try to give me flowers.”

Mustang chokes back a laugh, with some difficulty. “It could be your local florist trying to drum up some business. I wouldn’t worry too much about it.”

“Well, it’s a little inconvenient, sir.”

“Oh?”

“I’m in the middle of packing up for our transfer next week. Vases don’t really travel well, and these were delivered in a flimsy bag. If someone was going to send me something delicate, it would be nice if they could provide me with better packing material.”

“It’s supposed to be the thought that counts, lieutenant,” Mustang informs her. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Breda studiously making no expression at all.

“Not that it’s anything to do with you in any case, sir,” says the amused voice over the phone. “Anyway, you’d better get back to work, hadn’t you?”

“So that’s why you really called – to nag me about paperwork. All right, all right, I’m going back to the requisition orders. Enjoy your day off, lieutenant. Maybe your mystery florist will drop off a nice romantic packing crate.”

“It would be better if they’d stay to help me pack it up while they were at it. Please try not to slack off today, sir.”

Mustang waits until he hears the click to hang up the phone on his end. He takes a second to take a breath – this is new territory they are navigating, slowly and carefully, if couched in all the old forms and jokes – and then brings himself back down to the office, though he lets the smirk remain. He’s not sure he could entirely remove it if he tried. “Breda,” he says, “pass me that pile of papers on your left, will you?”

Breda is still emphatically Not Using His Eyebrows To Indicate Anything. “The ones you've been procrastinating on all day?”

Mustang’s already reaching for a pen and a stamp. “Come on, Second Lieutenant – I want to get out of here on time today.”


End file.
